Winter Camp
by Micah Rodney
Summary: Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto find themselves on the wrong side of a winter storm. Trapped in the wilderness, with a broken down Regalia, they are forced to survive the harsh climate until the storm passes. [No FFXV Plot Spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Camp - Part 1  
** by: Jason Tandro

The wetlands of Duscae were chilly enough during the summer months, but with the onset of winter frost began to kiss the Alstor Slough. The Catoblepas herds had left the water, taking winter's refuge in the caverns beneath the massive stone arches that dotted the land, the Garula huddled tightly together with the massive Alpha Garulessa circling their pride. As for the other residents of the land, it was off to hibernate, or out to hunt.

Noctis found that his Kingsguard attire was no longer sufficient to keep him warm, even in the Regalia, and had adopted his casual winter's jacket. Gladiolus still wore his with pride, but bear that the Amicita family were Noctis doubted he even felt the cold. Ignis and Prompto were forced to pick up weather appropriate gear at one of their rest stops, Ignis settling upon a thick brown overcoat which he wore over his usual sharp attire and Prompto choosing a garish teal hoodie with a faux Chocobo beak for the cowl.

The Coernix gas station near the Alstor Slough was packed with people taking refuge for the oncoming storm. As the four sat in the Crow's Nest Diner listening to the weather report, doubts were forming as to whether or not they should press on.

"Temperatures down to minus four, freezing rain in the evening followed by snow. Our weather team is expecting 12 to 24 centimeters," the radio crackled.

Prompto carelessly tossed a fry into his mouth. "So, we should probably rent the caravan, huh?"

"The caravan is already rented out," Ignis said. "If we hurry we might make to Lestallum before the the snow falls."

"Which means somebody is going to have to eat like he's got places to be," Gladiolus said, punching Noctis's arm.

Noctis had been staring at his food absent-mindedly, listening to the report. "Sorry? What?"

"We were just making plans to head to a hotel for the night. Assuming that is agreeable with His Highness," Ignis said, somewhat sternly.

"Oh, right. We can't exactly camp in the middle of an ice storm," Noctis said.

"We could. If the tent is set up properly you can camp anywhere," Gladiolus offered. "But it might be a bit uncomfortable for you all."

Noctis pushed his plate aside. "We'd better get going then."

"Not going to eat anything, Noct?" Prompto asked.

"Not hungry." Noctis shrugged.

Ignis stood up first to pay the host. "I'll handle the bill. You all get the Regalia warmed up."

Outside the diner clouds already hung ominously over the landscape, and the biting wind stung Noctis's face. Noctis could have sworn he felt a wet drop land on his cheek, but was hoping he was wrong. He sat down in the driver's seat of their jet black luxury car - Crown City made, and with more than a handful of upgrades from their mechanic friend Cindy. He popped the keys in the ignition and started the engine. A blast of cool air came from the heater before steadily growing warmer.

"You're gonna let Iggy drive," Gladiolus ordered. "I don't want us skidding off the road."

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis sighed, sliding over to the passenger side.

Ignis came out a few moments later and took his usual seat. "So, Lestallum then?"

"Longwythe might be a bit closer actually," Gladiolus offered.

"Yeah, but that's kind of moving in the opposite direction we need to be heading," Prompto said.

"You can't play around with winter storms. It's always better to be safe," Gladiolus countered.

"But if you set up the tent properly-" Noctis's mocking was cut off by a loud whirring overhead.

"Magitek engine," Ignis sighed.

"Lestallum it is," Gladiolus nodded. "Punch it, Iggy."

The Regalia pulled out of the station and within a few moments the hovering imperial dropship overtook it, dropping a small squad of Magitek Troopers on the rest area.

"They gonna be okay?" Noctis asked.

"They should be," Ignis replied. "The MTs hunting after you."

Noctis looked on as the rest area faded from sight.

"You want to go back don't you?" Gladiolus asked.

"Quite out of the question," Ignis said.

Noctis sat back and folded his arms. "I know."

The Regalia cruised through the mostly barren streets as the rain began to pour. The sun was setting fast these days and by 8 pm all the light had left the sky. The rain became snow, and the snow slowly began to pile up.

"How far to Lestallum?" Noctis asked, as the road grew increasingly slick.

"Quite a bit yet unfortunately," Ignis said.

Suddenly a massive oozing black shape appeared on the highway before them. Ignis swerved madly to avoid a collision but on the slick road the Regalia crashed off to the right side of the road through a barrier. Ignis's head slammed into the steering wheel and he was out.

"Specs!" Noctis shouted, trying to get Ignis's attention.

"Noct, we've got bigger problems right now!" Gladiolus shouted, leaping out the car and summoning his greatsword.

"Big daemon!" Prompto agreed, grabbing his pistol.

Noctis locked gaze with the Iron Giant who had drawn his own greatsword and was preparing to deliver a swipe at the Regalia. Using the royal power he'd been born with, he phased through the windshield and warped toward the hulking beat, delivering a broadsword strike to its neck. Gladiolus and Prompto followed suit; Gladio striking at its leg with a Herculean swing. Prompto's pea-shooter was great against the living, but daemons were another story.

"Noct! I'm pulling out the big guns here!" Prompto shouted. He conjured his Circular Saw and made a diving charge towards the monsters gut.

Noctis leapt out of the way as Prompto unloaded an overcharged explosion which sent both the daemon and Prompto flying back.

"Nice one, Prompto!" Noctis shouted. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just my everything," Prompto whined, slowly standing up.

"Gladio, team up!" Noctis ordered.

The two charged the beast together, Noctis summoning his own Greatsword. They cleaved through the giant's center, cleaving a gaping hole in its armor. The Giant staggered, but swung round - its size belied its swiftness. The cleaver it carried smashed into Gladiolus knocking him to the ground. Noctis only barely phased out of the way.

"Gladio!"

"I'm still here," Gladiolus grunted, clutching his profusely bleeding arm.

"Did you all leave some for me?" Came Ignis's voice as he rushed onto the field. "Clear a path!"

Ignis dove into the giant with his spear and Noctis matched it with one of his own before launching an enormous fireball at the daemon. The giant tried to flee from the burning field around it but Prompto fired a ball of gravity into the center of the flames.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Gladio! Finish it!" Noctis shouted.

Gladiolus, arm still bleeding rushed up and amid the flames leapt through the enemy with a single cleaving greatsword strike that nearly cut the beast in two. The daemon disappeared into specks of light and the four men took a moment to regroup.

"So… where the hell are we?" Gladiolus asked.

"And how's the car?" Noctis asked.

"We won't be driving it, that's for certain," Ignis said. "I believe that's the Lingagh Haven on the hill there."

Ignis pointed to the distant hill off to the north, just passed the crashed Regalia.

"A friendly site at least." Gladiolus shrugged.

"Well you'd better hope you're right about the tent," Prompto said. "I don't want to wake up buried in a snowbank."

"If it's any consolation if that did happen you probably wouldn't wake up," Gladiolus said.

"Really not helping," Prompto grunted as he made his way towards the trunk of the car.

"I just hope we can manage to get a fire going," Ignis said.

The four made their way up the hill, carrying their camping gear and food stuffs up to the ancient haven. The massive circular plateaus had been enchanted with runes that protected travelers from daemons and other unfriendlies. They were more or less the only truly safe place to camp in the wilds. But safety didn't always mean comfort, and the runes did nothing to stop the biting cold, the falling snow or the damp rock.

There were no dry logs anywhere near by, but the group always has a small stock of smoking wood on hand for just such an emergency. Still, with only a handful of logs, the fire had to be rather small and utilitarian. A fire was started, with some effort, but the odds were good it would not last them through the night.

"I'll call Cindy in the morning and see if we can arrange a tow, assuming the roads are safe," Ignis said.

"And what about dinner?" Prompto asked.

"Best use the Trevally that Noctis caught yesterday before it spoils," Ignis said. "Grilled fish it is."

The four warmed themselves around the fire, each taking turns to pry themselves away from the heat to set up the tent. Gladiolus then dusted the snow off of their utility mattress and set it on the floor of the tent. He hastily tossed the sleeping bags inside before they got any more covered in snow and then took his seat. Noctis passed him a plate of fish and the four ate in relative silence for a few moments.

"So… what are we going to do if the roads aren't clear tomorrow?" Prompto asked.

There was no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Camp - Part 2**

Noctis's phone alarm blared in his ear. He would have just rolled over and gone to sleep on any other day, but the biting chill cut even through his sleeping bag and hastened his desire to start a new fire. He rolled out of his bag and saw that Gladiolus was already up gathering the last bit of their wood. Ignis was out with him sorting through their belongings. This they both did with ankles deep in snow, and it was clear that it had already been greatly brushed away.

Prompto was sitting next to him flipping through his camera.

"You should have seen it at dawn when Gladio had to get out of the tent," Prompto said. "It was up to his waist."

"12 to 24 centimeters," Noctis scoffed at the grossly inaccurate weather report from the previous day. "How are the roads?"

"Bad. Even if they were drivable we can't even see the Regalia in this mess."

Noctis pulled his jacket on and decided to join the others by the slowly starting fire. He picked up his chair and pulled it apart, shaking off the copious amounts of snow. When it was dry enough to be sat on comfortably he leaned back and let himself take in the sights of the newly frost-bitten Duscae. The land was a sea of white powder and grey cloud. He could barely make out the distant silhouette of the Disc. A bit easier to see, for its lights, was the looming figure of Lestallum which seemed far closer than he knew it actually was. At the best of times it was a long trek by foot; it was much less viable buried in the snow.

"The radio is calling for more snow this evening. And the next day. And we've the best high ground anywhere for miles around," Ignis said.

"So, we have to wait it out?" Prompto asked.

"If we ration ourselves and skip a few meals we might be okay on the food," Gladiolus said. "The fire wood is the real problem."

"We've also no way to charge our phones with the Regalia inaccessible. It's important we always have a way to be contacted or to contact others once we can get a signal again," Ignis said.

"Again?" Noctis asked.

Ignis shook his head grimly. "I tried to call Cindy earlier. No connection."

"So what, power down?" Prompto asked.

"Sorry, no King's Knight for you for a while," Gladiolus grinned.

"I'll keep mine on for now. We'll take it in turns as the power dies," Ignis explained.

Noctis shut his phone off, and tried not to think about the ramifications of his phone already being down to 21% battery.

"Food, heat, I suppose we don't have to worry much about what to drink," Gladiolus commented, taking a handful of snow and pouring it into his canteen to make a point. "What else is there?"

"Cabin fever," Noctis quipped.

"You should read more," Gladiolus retorted.

"For the moment our biggest concern is warmth. Our tent and sleeping bags only do so much good against the cold. And if we were to get sick now it could be very dangerous."

"I'll go out and see if I can scavenge some dead branches. Maybe chop down a tree if I have to," Gladiolus stood up. "Try to have something edible for me when I get back."

"You're going it alone?" Noctis asked.

"If you want to come with me I won't object."

Noctis lifted himself out of his chair. "You go too far and you'll probably get yourself eaten."

"Aw, shucks. I never knew how much you liked me," Gladiolus chuckled, slapping Noctis's shoulder. "Ignis, we'll be back."

Ignis nodded. "I'll prepare us a light breakfast."

Prompto grabbed a survival shovel from the kit. "And I guess I'll dig us a latrine."

The journey out into the snow was much tougher than Noctis's could have predicted. Even following behind in Gladiolus's massive wake he was still barely trudging along.

"The local Garulas like to sharpen their tusks around here. We'll probably find some well gored wood. Might be able to use some of it," Gladiolus said, pointing just ahead at a few downed trees.

"Even if the wood is wet?" Noctis asked, trying to control his shivering.

"It'll dry out."

The moved closer to the site of the carnage and, consumed by snow though it was, there was clearly some potential there.

"Hmm. It's not bad, " Gladiolus said, inspecting some of the wood shavings. He picked up a few handfuls worth and packed them away, as well as grabbing some of the twigs. "Decent kindling. We'll need something to hold the flame though."

"We could cut the log," Noctis suggested."

"We _could_ ," Gladiolus folded his arms. "But I'd like to see if I can find something a bit drier first. Worst case scenario, a few minutes of manual labor and we drag back a few pieces."

A low guttural growl echoed through the still wintry air. With the land silent, muffled thoroughly by the snow, it was hard to tell how close the sound was. The hulking form of its creator soon appeared over the ridge, answering that question.

Gladiolus slid down behind a rock and dragged Noctis with him.

"I thought all the creatures were hibernating this time of year," Noctis whispered.

"They don't all hibernate kid. Some of them just get hungrier," Gladiolus replied.

The form was massive, and towered overhead. One step would put it close enough to see them even in cover though they were. Fortunately it smelled nothing of interest and turned away from them, moving out towards the next hill. Gladiolus stood up and shook the snow off his pants and jacket. Noctis did the same before hastily grabbing the last few bits of wood from the area they had surveyed.

Gladiolus hastily chopped a small section of wood off with his greatsword and lifted it up onto his shoulders.

"So," Noctis sighed. "That was a behemoth."

"At least we know what knocked the tree down now," Gladiolus replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Camp - Part 3**

"A behemoth prowling around?" Ignis asked, rubbing his chin.

"We've taken on bigger things," Prompto replied enthusiastically. "I say we just cut him down and drag his meat home to the camp."

Gladiolus knocked Prompto on the head with his fist. "We've taken on things _almost_ as big and in clear weather. We'd be no match for a behemoth on its home turf in 60 centimeters of snow."

"It can't attack us here at the Haven. But it may very well stalk us if we attempt to search for food or firewood. And we can't hold out forever without provisioning," Ignis began to scribble some notes in his logbook.

"Strategizing?" Noctis asked.

Ignis nodded but remained silent for a moment as he began to work something out in his head. He stopped every once in a while to consult his map, leaving the other three in uncomfortable quiet. Prompto, the least comfortable with such an absence of speech, broke it first.

"So how big was this thing anyways?" Prompto asked.

"He could swallow you whole. But frankly so could a Sabertusk, so let's clarify. He could swallow _me_ whole," Gladiolus replied.

"That's no good," Prompto sighed.

"I might have something here," Ignis said. His tone was conversational, but the unspoken sentiment was clear: _Shut up, I'm trying to think._

They sat for a few more minutes before Ignis finally closed his logbook and stood up. He took off his glasses and cleaned the fog off them before continuing.

"So, tell us your plan already," Prompto said.

"In two words: diversionary tactics. We need to lure the behemoth away from the campsite while Gladiolus and Noct gather the remaining firewood," Ignis explained.

"You're not going to be able to outrun this thing in the snow, Ignis. Not even Prompto-" But Gladiolus was interrupted by the swift raising of Ignis's palm. He should have known better than to interject his thoughts while Ignis was detailing his plan.

"We won't be the distraction, the Regalia will," Ignis said. "It won't drive, but if the battery has lived through the night the car alarm will still work. The sound should be irritating enough to lure the Behemoth. Of course we would have to be careful as we attempt to excavate it from the snow."

"And there's a very good chance this thing will crush the car to get it to stop," Noctis added.

"Cindy has seen worse. I'm sure she will be able to repair the vehicle once more," Ignis replied dismissively.

"And this is our best plan?" Gladiolus asked.

"At the moment we are running very low on options I am afraid. The only other options are to count on luck not to be spotted or to tackle the beast head on, and as you pointed out the latter option is highly unlikely to succeed," Ignis replied.

"And I don't think sneaking around is such a good idea," Noctis said.

"Well, just a crazy thought here," Prompto began. "But if we can excavate the Regalia, couldn't we just use the car's heater instead?"

"The engine is too badly damaged. We'd risk suffocating from the fumes," Ignis replied. "The power still worked when I awoke, but I wouldn't want to spend any great amount of time in there before it is properly fixed."

Prompto nodded and leaned back in his chair. Gladiolus took a sip from his canteen. It was Noctis's turn to break the silence.

"When do we do this?" He asked.

"We could go once you and Gladiolus are well rested. Perhaps even wait until tomorrow if need be," Ignin replied.

"The firewood won't hold 'til tomorrow. And I'm feeling plenty rested. How about you Noct?" Gladiolus said.

He wasn't feeling very well rested, but he didn't want to be the one holding everybody back. "I'm ready whenever."

"Well soonest begun, soonest done," Prompto said standing up. He grabbed the shovel once more.

"Just try not to get eaten," Gladiolus grunted.

The four set out in the direction of the buried Regalia. Gladiolus blazed the trail as before and Prompto took up the rear. The growling of their quarry grew louder as they approached and yet there was no sign of the beast.

"I think it was here," Ignis said, pointing to a suspicious lump in the snowbank.

Gladiolus reached in with his hand, piercing through the powder to eventually land on…

"Glass," He said. "That's the Regalia all right."

Prompto set to work with the shovel, making enough room for the passenger side front door to open. Once he could slide inside he took the keys from Ignis and gave a test turn of the ignition, not enough to start the car, but enough to confirm that the battery was still working. It lit up. The plan was a go.

"We've got power, Specs!" Prompto exclaimed, taking out the keys.

"Excellent. Now we simply need to retreat to a safe distance and press the alarm button on the keys. We'll have to be near enough for the signal to reach but still in cover," Ignis surveyed the immediate area. There were several snow-covered lumps with bits of grey stone peeking out. "Those rocks over there should do nicely."

In the time they'd been celebrating a minor victory, they'd forgotten to keep an ear out for the threat. The growling and roars of the behemoth had ceased. But a new sound slowly hummed through the air.

"Iggy!" Gladiolus hissed. "MTs."

The dropship was just at the edge of the horizon and closing in fast. There was no time to make it back to the Haven.

"Into the Regalia!" Ignis ordered.

Prompto didn't need to be told twice, hopping into the backseat from the front. Ignis followed suit. Gladiolus was next sliding uncomfortably into the driver seat and Noctis went right behind him sliding into the passenger side and shutting the door.

"They're gonna notice the door!" Prompto yelled.

The dropship was close now. No time to try and camouflage it. Noct only had one option. He phased through the windshield once more and quickly let off a Blizzard spell. The rift of ice covered the door completely. Noct phased back into the car and leaned back so the shadow of his body wouldn't be seen.

"Get down and stay quiet." Ignis said quietly.

They all laid back as the dropship lowered and dropped off its payload of Magitek Troopers. The sound of mechanical shuffling footsteps began to surround the vehicle.

"What are they odds they just go away?" Prompto whispered.

There was a loud sound of crackling flame and Noctis felt the door next to him grow warm.

"Not very good," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Camp - Part 4**

The heat grew more intense as the seconds ticked by. Noctis's mind was racing, but Ignis's steadfast silence assured his was even more engaged. Noct could phase through the windshield and take the MTs head on. But he would have no backup from his friends.

"How many are there?" Gladiolus asked.

"About twelve," Noctis said. "I can handle maybe four or five before I'd need help."

"We're pinned down here. Even if the door gets opened we'd be sitting ducks," Prompto griped.

"The dropship departed?" Ignis finally asked. The usual form was for Imperial personnel carriers to drop their payload and return to resupply.

"Yeah, it was flying off. Why?" Noctis asked.

"The behemoth is still out there. The original plan is still in effect," Ignis said.

"You mean draw that thing here, now?" Prompto asked. "Add a behemoth to the MTs?"

"And perhaps have them worry about each other while we make a getaway," Ignis said calmly. "I realize it's not my most graceful plan."

"It's good enough for me. Let's see how chaotic things can get," Gladiolus replied.

He laid his whole weight into the Regalia's horn and a discordant din blared out across the wilderness. The flamethrower's heat abated for a moment. Gladiolus stopped, leaving the surroundings in crashing waves of silence, interrupted only by the sounds of mechanical footsteps.

"Well, the MTs know for certain something is in here now if they didn't before," Ignis said.

There was another sound. No, it was several. Clockwork and in perfect unison.

"They're readying machine guns," Noct said.

"They're probably going to light up the car," Prompto added.

"Keep your heads down and pray," Gladiolus said as they once again laid as low as their seats would let them.

Mere seconds later the inside of the vehicle was alight with a maelstrom of glass shards, icy powder and bullets which came from all sides of the vehicle. The deafening close range noise of the high caliber ballistic fire provided a fitting soundtrack to the two minutes of hell the group suffered through.

But then, the gunfire stopped. The earth shook for a moment, and a low growl slithered through the carnage before erupting in massive roar. The gunfire resumed, only this time the MTs had taken aim at a new target. The behemoth had arrived.

"Anybody dead?" Gladiolus asked, brushing glass off of him and noticing a few deep gashes in his arms.

"Not yet," Prompto shrugged, seeming relatively unscathed.

"Next time I think of a strategy, don't be afraid to point out obvious miscalculations," Ignis grunted.

"It might work out yet," Gladiolus said. "Let's get the hell out of here while the getting is good."

The four piled out of the car through the shattered windows. The MTs were now thoroughly preoccupied a few hundred meters away from the Regalia. The behemoth was clearly winning the fight as Noct only counted 5 of the initial dozen still standing. That also meant their time was running out.

"Back to the haven, quickly," Noct said.

They attempted to run through the snow, but the task was difficult enough without them having received fresh injuries. The biting chill seemed worse than ever before with quickly freezing blood running down Noctis's face and hands.

They collapsed on their campsite and Ignis quickly reached for the first aid kit to mend their wounds. Gladiolus looked out over towards the battle but only saw the distant figure of the behemoth skulking back to its den.

"It's injured," Gladiolus said. "Right front paw. MT must have got him good."

"Well the entire squad paid dearly for it," Ignis said, pouring some cleansing potion on Noct's cuts before bandaging them up.

"So, we don't have any firewood," Prompto sighed.

"Nope," Gladiolus replied tersely.

"And now the empire knows where we are," Prompto added.

"Yep," Noct added.

"Even if they can't harm us here on the haven, that doesn't stop them from having a company of soldiers awaiting to apprehend us as soon as we set foot off this rock," Ignis said. "It may be a moot point. Without firewood we may not survive the night."

"We have to move," Gladiolus said.

"But where?" Prompto asked. He gestured towards the distant city lights. "Lestallum is way too far that way." He then gestured in the opposite direction. "And the Coernix station is way too far that way."

"There's another Haven about four kilometers south of here near the Alstor Slough," Gladiolus said.

Ignis grunted. "Mmm. Four kilometers in the snow, with at least one behemoth on the prowl. That would be dangerous. Especially bogged down with the camping supplies."

"We don't really have much of a choice at this point Ignis. If we can make it there then we'd also be only another five to the Wiz Chocobo Post. We could take it slowly and be back within civilization within three days," Gladiolus suggested.

Ignis rubbed his chin again. The group fell silent to let him think. For a brief moment Noctis remembered how fun camping used to be.

"If we left now could we make it there before nightfall," Ignis asked.

"Probably, if we hustle," Gladiolus said. "Either way, staying here for another night isn't an option."

"Once again I find myself without any resources to work with," Ignis sighed. "We'd better pack up then. Gladio, you lead the way."

The boys wrapped their sleeping bags up and strapped them to their backs. They folded up their chairs and did the same. The massive Gladiolus also took possession of the tent and the scant remaining foodstuffs and the single log of firestarter wood they had.

"If the behemoth does come for us out there, let us just hope the empire is kind enough to send us some reinforcements," Ignis quipped sardonically as he set his feet back down into the snow.

Gladiolus was next, followed by Noctis and finally Prompto. They each took a moment to chance one last glance at the ruined Regalia before moving on. They were truly alone now, and diving headfirst into uncertainty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter Camp - Part 5**

The road had not been touched by a plow - despite the highway serving as the main road between Insomnia and Lestallum. There was not that much in the way of vehicle travel since the empire took over Lucis and perhaps there was no real point in opening a road to be used by only a handful of people.

Noctis had a few memories of Lestallum - though they were indirect. In truth he'd rarely left the Crown City in his life, apart from a brief visit to Tenebrae when he was a young lad. But he'd seen photographs of it in books, and his childhood friend Iris (who also happened to be Gladiolus's younger sister) would occasionally send him video messages from her trips there. He could almost smell the spicy meat of the market place, and feel the heat from the sun-drenched streets.

Ignis had once offered to cook him a Lestallum classic meal to add to his palate. Noctis turned down the dish upon discovering that it was primarily a vegetable medley with some spiced pork. Still, he would have eaten just about anything now as he trudged through waist-deep snow and biting winds, and with the promise of even more snowfall tonight. He desperately wished they were heading to Lestallum.

"So, what's to stop the empire from just looking for us at the other Haven?" Prompto asked, yelling across the howling gusts.

"They may," Ignis called back. "But it is safe to assume that they would look for us first at the nearest signs of civilization. Lestallum first, then the local rest stops. We might have a few days of peace - hopefully enough time for the storm to pass us by."

"Maybe next time we should just have Noct phase up to one of their dropships and secure us a new ride," Gladiolus barked.

"Noct isn't doing anything until he's had something to eat," Noctis replied.

"That brings us to another problem," Ignis said. "I have enough potatoes to make us some fries for tonight. And we have a few cup noodle left. After that we might have to scavenge."

"Not that we can even start a fire yet, without more wood," Gladiolus cursed.

The group walked on in silence for a few minutes, and Noctis had time to reflect on the fact that his hunger pangs would not be alleviated properly any time soon. He desperately wished they were heading to Lestallum. Or Coernix. He'd hike all the way back to the Crown City if it meant getting out of this cold and a proper meal.

"The ground feels funny," Gladiolus said, stopping for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asked.

"Hard to tell with my feet half numb like this, give me a minute," Gladiolus slowly bent down and touched the surface. He then realized immediately what the problem was. "We're standing on ice."

"Ice?" Prompto asked.

"To be more specific, we're standing on the Alstor Slough," Gladiolus said. "We need to backtrack a bit and get off this. Even with the deep freeze there's no way this is thick enough to safely travel on."

It wasn't. As Prompto turned, there was a sharp cracking sound fallowed by a plunge and a deluge of icy water swallowed him. Noctis was closest and he dropped down to reach out for his friend. The sting of the frigid pond water sent a thousand fiery pin pricks up his left arm but his hand found its target. He pulled hard and Prompto came above water for a second.

Then Noctis fell in with him as the ice under him gave way. He was submerged in a watery grave. The only faint bit of light above him was being greyed out as consciousness left him. He couldn't find the opening. He pounded his fists against the surface but only found ice. He had no idea where Prompto was now.

He needed air. He needed warmth. He needed to get out of this hell. He tried to concentrate long enough to phase through the surface. He could warp out of the lake - but what about Prompto? He felt a tug on his back and hoped that it was Gladiolus come to save him, but it was Prompto, weakly trying to cling to him for support.

He had to focus. He had to try and scramble his frost-bitten limbs back towards the hole they'd fallen through. Suddenly light broke just above their eyes and two strong hands pulled them up out of the water. When Noctis's wet skin met the cold windy air all he could do was scream. The pain intensified as each gust of wind ripped through him to his very bone.

Prompto wasn't screaming.

"I got you Noct!" Gladiolus screamed, dragging him towards a small cabin. It was the fishing hut on the banks of the Slough, though barely visible for the snow covering it top to bottom.

"Prompto!" Noctis screamed, reflexively fighting against Gladiolus.

"Calm down Noct! He's gonna be fine!" Gladiolus shouted.

He didn't know that. And Noctis certainly couldn't have known it. And neither of them had any idea if any of them would be "fine" once this was all said and done.

Ignis was dragging Prompto just ahead of them. They squeezed into the small hut and once they were all inside, Gladiolus shut the door and immediately began to search through their packs for some dry clothes.

"Noct! Strip!" Gladiolus ordered.

Noctis didn't need to be told twice as he removed the soggy bundles that were once something approaching an outfit. Gladiolus handed him his Kingsguard attire. It was more appropriate for a warmer climate but right now it was better than nothing. Ignis handed him his jacket and Noct leaned back against the wall of the cabin.

"Prompto," he said exhaustedly, but the waking world wouldn't keep him.

He awoke a few hours later with his head splitting and his body still freezing, though apparently they'd undone a few of the sleeping bags while he was out. He looked over and saw Ignis tending to Prompto who was still nonresponsive.

"Is he-"

"He's okay," Gladiolus said calmly. "We got the water out of him, he's breathing again, but he was down there for a long time."

"He might wake up soon," Ignis said. "But more than likely he'll need a day or so to recover."

"We're not going to make it to the haven tonight," Noctis said simply.

Gladiolus shook his head. "No fire. No way to cook. And Prompto fighting for his life."

"There might be a way to cook," Ignis said. "The hut has a grill behind it that I saw. There might even be a few charcoal briquettes here in the hut."

"Gonna grill potatoes?" Noctis asked.

Ignis shook his head. "Say, Noctis. Have you ever been ice fishing?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter Camp - Part 6**

Ignis had managed to locate a small bag of charcoal just behind the hut in a small fireproof can. He dusted off the grill, albeit this seemed rather pointless as snow had begun to fall again. The sun was quickly setting to boot.

"Another frosty night," Ignis observed. "I just hope the snow doesn't pile on much more."

Noctis was leaning over the dock, chipping away at the ice with one of his daggers to make a somewhat smooth opening.

"That will have scared any fish away," Noct groaned. "And you're certain that the fish won't be - you know - dead?"

"Some might, but most fish that live in waters where snow falls are able to survive for a few months. They eat heavily in the fall to preserve resources and their digestion slows in the winter months and colder temperatures. In fact they'll be slower and hungrier so you should find them refreshingly easy to capture," Ignis said.

Noctis summoned his fishing rod and set to work stringing up some Baleen string he'd kept in his pouch. He set to picking out a lure, finally setting on one in the rough design of a tonberry and strung it up.

"Too bad we aren't in Galdin," Noct shrugged. "For a variety of reasons. But mostly because Trevally have a great taste to them."

"I find the Crag Barramundi to possess a more complex flavor. Though I suspect that's what you might call 'challenging'," Ignis replied, slowly pouring some briquettes into the grill.

The line was baited and the lure was in the water. All there was to do now was hope for a bite. And hope he caught enough for all of them. And hope Prompto would even make it through the night in order to eat it.

"So, Specs," Noctis began slowly. "About Prompto."

Ignis nodded gravely. "I've seen worse situations. But he was oxygen deprived for a considerable time, to say nothing of the intense cold. Even with all the magical healing at our disposal the body needs time to adjust to the shock."

Noct struggled to find the right way to word his question but finally settled upon bluntness. "Could he die?"

Ignis folded his arms and lowered his head. "Under any other circumstances his recovery would be all but assured. But it is a possibility," Ignis patted Noctis's shoulder. "However I believe I have taken all the necessary steps to prevent that."

"Even so. He's in this damn mess because of me," Noctis cursed. "We all are."

"We all knew what we were getting into Noctis. We are your Crownsguard," Ignis said reassuringly. "This winter excursion is simply another part of that."

Noctis brushed some of the powder off his shoulders and redoubled his grip on the rod. He felt little confidence in the answers he'd been given. Even as logical as Ignis always was, the thought that his best friend was now facing death because of him - and that if things didn't improve they all might be joining him - was too much to deal with right now.

"So," Noctis said, clearing his throat. "What is our next move?"

"A good meal and sleep for starters. Then in the morning we make for the Haven. If Prompto hasn't-" Ignis changed his tone mid-sentence. "If Prompto is still unconscious we'll have Gladio carry him."

"Then what. Ride out the storm?" Noctis asked.

"As best we can. The weather report calls for two more days of snow not including tonight. Then maybe a day or two for the roads to clear," Ignis answered.

"So almost a week," Noctis groaned. "We keep letting the storm dictate what we're going to do instead of getting out ahead of this mess."

Ignis folded his arms, but seemed pleased somehow. "Oh? And what would you propose we do?"

"I say we forget the Haven. We're near enough now that we can make it to the Wiz Chocobo Post within a day, even with the snow. We head there in the morning," Noctis said.

Ignis nodded. "A tough call that will place a great burden on those travelling with you, but is ultimately the right decision. Now you are thinking like a king."

Noctis allowed himself a brief smile at Ignis's praise before the line tugged, and the rod nearly slipped out of his slack grip. He gripped it tighter and pulled back.

"There's only one way to go, straight up!" Ignis said. "Reel as hard as you can!"

Noctis leaned back, fighting with the fish. Whatever it was, it was a feast waiting to happen. The line tensed up and Noctis gave just the tiniest bit of slack before yanking it back. He felt the tension of the line slipping - the fish was running out of room to squirm. With a final sharp tug the fish broke the surface of the water. It was a Crag Barramundi alright, but it was one of the fattest ones he'd ever seen.

"My goodness, that's an extraordinary catch," Ignis observed. "Too bad the hut's owner is gone - I've no doubt that would be a record."

"Right now, I'll settle for it making a suitable meal," Noctis clutched the fish in his jaw-trapper and handed it to Ignis.

Ignis set to work gutting and cleaning the fish and lit the grill. Noctis let his warmth-starved skin drink up the heat from the small flame.

"Gladio, we've got fire and food!" Noctis shouted.

Gladiolus opened the door to the hut and gently closed it behind him. For one he betrayed a hint of discomfort as he huddled over the grill, letting his hands catch some of the flame.

"I know we're all cold, but do try not to crowd me, I have some work yet to do," Ignis said, though he was only half-serious.

There was a distant rumble overhead.

"Bloody hell, another dropship," Ignis cursed.

Gladiolus peeked around the hut. "Don't worry, it's not heading our way. Looks like you called it - she's heading for Lestallum."

"Finally a bit of luck," Noctis said, though he was secretly lamenting the fact that Lestallum would not be a safe port of call for a while.

Ignis's cooking was a thing of beauty to watch. He was as artistic in the preparation of the meal as he was in the final product, slicing through the meat with a practiced hand and applying various pinches of spices which they all knew would result in a perfect culinary blend. He extracted a few leek stalks from his personal store and set a bit on each plate - the fish was fat enough after all to feed the four of them - even if Prompto's meal would have to be set aside for now.

"Well that's something at least, a proper meal to end the day with," Ignis said. "And tomorrow, under the orders of His Majesty, we make for the Wiz Chocobo Post."


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter Camp - Part 7**

Noctis awoke to the sound of Gladiolus rummaging through the shelves in the hut. He seemed to be looking for anything that might be useful on the hike and had so far dug out an ice augur, a few cans of some greens that might be edible still and a length of rope.

"Morning Prince Snoring," Gladiolus said, lightly jabbing Noctis with his foot.

"What time is it?" Noctis groaned.

"7 am. We let you sleep in," Gladiolus replied. "Iggy's out back using the last bit of charcoal to grill us up something for breakfast."

Noctis rolled over and out of his sleeping bag and saw Prompto still lying where had been. Without being told Noctis knew this wasn't just ordinary sleep. He stood up and began packing his sleeping bag.

"I can go out and try to catch another fish," Noctis suggested.

Gladiolus shook his head. "No point really. The slough is long and deep, we'll be by water until we're right on top of the Wiz Chocobo Post. And if we delay our journey much longer we might not back it there before sundown. Then we'd have a real problem." He pointed the ice augur, a large hand drill for creating post holes in the ice. "But if it comes to that I'll be bringing that along to make the job quicker. Let's just hope you catch a fish that can fit through it."

Ignis stepped back in the hut and set a plate down on the edge of the stall. As he brushed more snow off his hair, Noctis observed his latest inventive meal - flame-roasted toast with a side of peppered gysahl greens.

"I thought we had potatoes?" Noctis asked.

"They've gone south," Ignis shrugged. "Fortunately the hut had some canned greens and some in-season bread."

Noctis prodded at the mealy looking greens. "Isn't this for Chocobo consumption only?"

"It's packed with vitamins and will hopefully keep you alert enough to get us where we are going," Ignis said. "We still have Prompto's leftover fish if you would prefer."

Noctis took a look at his friend and then hastily took a bite out of the sandwich. Ignis nodded and the three of them ate hastily. When all was said and done, they were now officially out of food, save a single can of the gysahl preserves.

"How deep is the snow?" Noctis asked.

"Chest high for you two. I'll be taking the lead again," Gladiolus said. "And I've got Prompto on my back."

"In a way we're fortunate to be running low on supplies," Ignis observed. "Less to carry."

"Look at you, Mr. Silver Linings," Gladiolus grunted, lifting Prompto onto his back. "Prompto if you can hear me thank you for losing all that weight in high school."

The group set out through the snow, this time using the frosty warning signs as an indication to stay off the ice. The wind shrieked through the plains and the snow was still falling. Even wearing every article of clothing they had that was dry still barely kept them warm.

"As soon as we make it to Lestallum," Noctis griped. "I'm buying a fur coat."

"Too bad the Garula are sleeping," Gladiolus grunted. "I'd skin one of them in a heartbeat."

"You'd probably need a Garulessa wouldn't you?" Ignis joked.

The joke wasn't that funny, but both laughed heartily. In a way talking served the dual purpose of letting them know that they were all still awake and present. Noon came and went as they carried on in relative peace - only broken up by the occasional passing of one of the overhead imperial dropships heading towards Lestallum, Coernix or Longwythe.

"They're getting desperate now," Ignis observed. "Won't be long before they send interceptors to star scouring the wilds."

"Let's just hope we're someplace safe by then," Gladiolus said.

The day flew by, even though the actual travel was a frosty hell. The sun was beginning to set, barely visible behind the thick cloud cover, and Noctis could make out the distant chimney smoke of the Wiz Chocobo Post.

"Maybe an hour away now," Gladiolus said. "Keep your chin up boys."

Suddenly, there was an all too familiar low growl the echoed out from across the slough. The three men turned their heads to see once more the behemoth. It was still limping from its previous encounter with the MTs and appeared to be walking on the dry land between the Alstor Slough and some secondary ponds. It must have been out hunting for food and right now they were the only ones making tracks.

"We've nowhere to run," Ignis said.

"The beast is wounded. Let' disable his leg and try to make a break for it," Gladiolus suggested.

But seeing the beast that had all but begun the chain reaction which ended in his friend facing death, Noctis was unable to control himself. He flung his sword to the top of one of the nearby windmills. His body warped to his sword and he now hung over the behemoth. The beast stood on its hindlegs planning to make a swipe at Noctis. Noct moved first, leaping from the post and bringing his sword down on the monster's shoulder.

The behemoth swiped but Noctis phased, dodging his paw entirely. He followed up with a greatsword slash at his belly, which was met with Gladiolus's own blow.

"Noct!" Gladiolus yelled. "Don't be a fool!"

The behemoth lurched back and lost its footing on its injured leg. Ignis joined the other two.

"Do you have a plan or do you mean to simply finish us all in one fell swoop?" Ignis shouted.

"We can't continue with this thing stalking us," Noctis shouted. "We have to finish it now."

The behemoth lunged forward. Noctis dove out of the way and Gladiolus met the beasts fury with his massive shield.

"We're no match for this thing in a fair fight!" Ignis shouted. "And we're down a man in case you've forgotten!"

"Then come up with a plan Specs!" Noctis yelled back leaping onto the monsters back. He tried to summon a polearm to impale the beast with but the monster was quicker throwing him off his back. Noctis hit the side of the windmill and landed in a heap in the snow.

"Noct!" Gladiolus shouted sliding under the beast and sticking it deep in its uninjured front paw. "Iggy! Get to him!"

Ignis was quick to oblige, pulling Noctis out of the snow. Noctis was bleeding - badly - but he didn't seem to care.

"Think of anything yet?" Noctis asked weakly, summoning the polearm he attempted to earlier.

Ignis looked at Gladiolus pushing the behemoth back onto the ice. The creature's hindlegs began to slip.

"I have," Ignis nodded. "Look at that!"

Noctis saw the beast reaching the edge of the ice and knew what Ignis meant to do. "Leave it to me!"

Noctis warped straight to the monster, jabbing it in the eye with its polearm. The beast roared in furious agony as Noctis leapt back.

"Over here you bastard!" Noctis shouted as he ran out on to the ice.

"Noct what the hell are you doing?!" Gladiolus called back.

Iggy patted Gladiolus's shoulder. "Trap," he managed to breathe out between gasps.

The behemoth, blind with fury followed Noctis onto the ice of the Alstor Slough. It didn't go far before its massive weight crashed through the ice. The sheet tilted down, flinging Noctis into the air as the beast submerged.

"Drown you son of a bitch!" Noctis yelled as he flung an ice spell over the surface of the water, trapping the behemoth below.

He landed hard on the surface, hitting a barely concealed rock and the next Noctis knew everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Winter Camp - Part 8**

There was a flash of bright light and Noctis slowly opened his eyes. The clouds still loomed overhead, but behind a canopy of trees, covered thick with snow. This Noctis viewed through a glass skylight in a roof.

"Morning lazy," came a high voice that was somewhat raspier than usual.

Noctis leaned up to see Prompto, holding his camera and grinning his usual idiot grin. Noctis loved that stupid face of his.

"Prompto!" Noctis pulled Prompto into a hug.

Prompto winced. "Whoa, easy there buddy. My back is still kind of stiff from being dead."

Noct let go and looked Prompto over. He was looking better than ever. Wherever they were, they clearly had a laundry room and showers. Noctis's head rang and he sat back down, grabbing some water from his bedside table.

"I really thought you weren't going to make it," Noctis said solemnly.

"Ah, almost drowning in icy water wasn't going to kill me," Prompto said, putting on his best Gladiolus impression. "Though it was a damned good try."

Noct laughed and took a moment to look around the room. "Wiz Chocobo Post?"

"Yeah. I guess even though I was unconscious you read my mind. I kept dreaming of riding across the plains on a Chocobo," Prompto sighed.

"It was a pain in the ass to drag both of you on my back the least you could do is let me know when you're up," Gladiolus grunted entering the room. Ignis was a short ways behind him followed by an older gentlemen in a flat cap and wearing country garments. This was the titular "Wiz".

"Sorry, sorry!" Prompto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Noct just woke up a moment ago. I was about to come get you."

"Never seen a case like yours, blondie," Wiz chuckled in his thick Duscaen accent. "Good thing I know how to make a pepper brew that will perk anybody right up. Why if I had enough greens I think I could raise the dead. Course I wouldn't want them scarin' the regulars off."

"We are greatly in your debt, Wiz," Ignis said taking the man's hand. "And you are certain we won't be a bother staying here until the storm passes?"

"Everybody else had the brains to leave the post before the storm hit, so I was all by my lonesome. No need for you to sleep in the Caravan neither, you can take my guest room. Damn sight warmer," Wiz laughed. "You numbskulls found yourself in quite the mess. I just hope the towers come back up soon enough so you can call yourself some help."

Wiz left the room to go tend to his birds, leaving the four brothers to have a proper reunion.

"How long was I out?" Noctis asked.

"Not long," Ignis replied. "Just overnight."

"Yup, you still got a ways to go before you can match my levels of inactivity," Prompto smirked.

"And the behemoth?" Noctis asked.

"Nothing came up out of the ice after you sealed it shut. I suspect we've rid the world of another monster," Gladiolus replied.

"So we can stay here then? The camping is over?" Prompto asked. "The baths here are a lot warmer."

"We still have one problem looming overhead - rather literally. The MTs," Ignis said.

Noctis nodded. He knew where this conversation was heading. "Right. Once they don't find us in Lestallum or Longwythe this will be one of the next places they'd check."

"Wiz is willing to harbor us though. He says if the Imperials come looking we can hide in his cellar," Gladiolus said.

"And hide we should," Ignis said sternly, noticing the fire in Noctis's eyes. "It would do no good to kill another squad of imperial troops if they discover our location and force us on the run again."

Noctis nodded again. He was still sleepy and in an unusually agreeable mood, but even if he hadn't been, this plan made sense. Anything that meant they could get out of the cold and stop running for a while.

"Weather says we should only have one more night of snow and then a thaw will begin, though it will take some time to clear away the nearly 90 centimeters that have piled on," Ignis explained.

"Once this is over I never want to see another snow in my life," Prompto sighed. "But at least we'll get to see Cindy again. That will be a sight for sore eyes."

"You should tell her about your near death experience and I'm sure you'll get a pity cuddle," Gladiolus grinned.

"You think so?" Prompto asked excitedly.

The four laughed heartily, and spent the rest of the morning in conversation. For the first time in a few days they ate to their hearts content and rested comfortably in the warm cabin. They were even able to charge their phones, though without cell service they were unable to play King's Knight, much to Prompto's chagrin.

The evening brought a particularly savory meal of cockatrice stew on rice. Wiz regaled Prompto with stories about raising chocobos and Ignis was able to enjoy his first cup of Ebony coffee in almost a week. For a time there was peace, and Noctis knew that in spite of the hardships they had endured to get there, he had made the right call in sending them on their way to Wiz's Chocobo Post.

They laid down in their beds to sleep, each man having a bed to himself.

"Now if winter camp was more like this, I would do it every year," Prompto laughed.

"Hey, apart from you taking a long nap I didn't think the other way was so bad. Did you know that Noctis caught a massive fish in the ice?" Gladiolus said. "Didn't know they got bigger in the winter."

"That's not the usual of course. Then again so much about this journey so far has been rather extraordinary," Ignis sighed.

"Yeah," Noctis agreed softly before the four of them drifted off to sleep.

Noctis's peaceful repose lasted only a few short hours however, as Gladiolus shook him awoke fiercely and then covered his mouth.

"We have to get in the cellar now!" He whispered, as Noctis heard the familiar hum of a dropship directly above the skylight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Winter Camp - Part 9**

Ignis was rushing about the room swiftly making the beds while Prompto and Gladiolus gathered up their belongings as silently as possible. Once the room was in as near an untouched state as they could manage they crept down the hall towards the cellar door.

Noctis overheard Wiz talking to an Imperial Soldier at the door. The MTs were robots, designed to simply attack and conquer. Wiz was talking to an actual human being.

"Fugitives from Insomnia?" Wiz asked. "Can't say they stopped by here. I did see some smoke fire out at the Haven down by Fociaugh Cavern yesterday, maybe they were making their way there."

"We discovered a frozen Behemoth corpse in the Alstor Slough, and clear signs of a track through the snow leading up through here," said the Imperial with a voice like silk doing nothing to hide his malicious intentions.

"Well shoot, we get a lot of varmints up this way. Behemoth probably was crossing the lakebed without realizing he couldn't and fell beneath the ice. As for the tracks, I had to chase off a few Voretooths the other day. They were looking to take my birds as a snack," Wiz remained calm and amiable. "You're more than welcome to search my cabin iffin' you think that'll help."

Gladiolus pulled Noctis down into the cellar. They silently shut the door and slid down the stairs. Ignis pointed to a small cupboard.

"A bit small isn't it?" Gladiolus whispered.

Ignis opened the doors and then pushed out the back to reveal a small hole.

"Panic room of sorts," Ignis replied. "Get in."

The four men squeezed tightly into the small cavity, made particularly difficult by Gladiolus taking up nearly half of the space. Ignis shut the door to the wardrobe and heard the MTs scouring the upper floors, their loud metallic footsteps clanking about above their heads. He lifted up the back of the cabinet, noticing that there was a handle on the opposite side for their later exit.

"Why do you think they bothered to send an actual person?" Prompto asked.

Gladiolus pinched his arm. "Ask questions later, idiot."

The clanking grew louder and a team of at least three MTs made their way into the cellar. There was clearly no gentleness to their search, overturning boxes and bags of chocobo feed and - by the sound of it - carving furniture in half. Prompto readied his gun, and Noctis summoned one of his own. He didn't really care for guns - swords and spears seemed far more useful for his style of combat. But guns did have their advantages, and unleashing hell at close range when you could barely move your hands was one of them.

An axe hit the front of the cupboard and the outer doors were wrenched open. The four men held their breath. A fist of an MT hit the back wall. Noctis's mind rushed uncomfortably back to a few days ago when the men were trapped behind a wall of ice in the Regalia. Did the MT already know they were here? Could the robots somehow sense them? If only Noctis knew a spell to create stone from nothingness.

The fist came again but this time towards the bottom of the cabinet. The MT was checking the floor now. The two companions clanked towards the inquisitive inhuman right outside. Prompto cocked his weapon and Noctis did the same.

But by some miracle the MTs began wandering off, up the stairs. They exhaled and listened closely to the conversation overhead.

"Well my MTs were unable to find anything," the silver-tongued Imperial said. "I do apologize if they were a little bit rough with your belongings. We will check the nearby Havens. Here, take this for your cooperation."

"Well shucks I'm just happy to help. You boys come back when the storm is over and I'll fix you up something worth your visit," Wiz said.

The MTs piled out of the house and after about 15 minutes the dropship took off. They slowly piled out of the cabinet to see Wiz standing there waiting for them.

"The git gave me a sack full of gil," Wiz laughed.

"An attempt to remain the ever-benevolent rulers, perhaps?" Ignis asked.

"I don't like it," Gladiolus said. "That was too easy."

"I wouldn't exactly call it easy," Prompto retorted. "One good punch through that back wall and we would have been caught."

"Or your dumb ass talking too loudly," Noctis added.

"Let me see that bag Wiz," Gladiolus ordered.

Wiz obliged, handing over the small leather pouch to him. Gladiolus opened to reveal that it was indeed full to the brim with Gil coins and banknotes.

"This is too heavy for Gil," he muttered. He reached into the bottom and pulled out a small but dense piece of electronic equipment.

"What is it?" Prompto asked.

"It's a homing beacon. They use these to guide MT dropships to hard to spot locations," Gladiolus grunted. "That doesn't make sense. They were just here."

But something lit up in Ignis's face. "That's not all they use it for. We have to get out of here right now. Wiz can your chocobos run on snow?"

"I reckon, but what the hell is going on?" Wiz demanded.

"There's no time, round up five birds right now and dress warm, we have to go!" Ignis ordered.

They ran outside and Wiz opened the doors to his stables. He saddled up five of the eight birds he had in the corrals.

"Let the other three go free," Ignis ordered.

Wiz nodded gravely. He seemed to have caught on. "I'm fixin' to."

The birds were loosed and the men were saddled up just as another hum of a dropship soared slowly towards them. Noctis could see through the canopy of trees something that almost looked like a dropship, but it was sleeker and at the same time bulkier. An Imperial bomber.

"Into the forest! As far as we can get from here!" Ignis shouted.

The bird rocketed through the trees away from Wiz's home. Within five minutes the craft screamed over them and dropped its payload of bombs onto the post. They were small, as bombs go, but as deadly as they needed to be rending the remains of the post to dust. But the men were fortunately not near enough to see any of this.

Wiz heard it of course. And for a moment his amiable demeanor fell and left him bitterly silent for a few minutes.

"Wiz, I'm so sorry," Prompto said.

Wiz shook his head. "At least my birds and us are alright," Wiz said solemnly. "As fer the rest, we can rebuild."

"This isn't like the empire," Ignis said.

"What are you getting at Specs?" Asked Gladiolus in an almost offended tone.

"They've conquered tactical targets only, leaving the little people to be more or less unaffected by their takeover. The idea is if you let the common man escape as much wrath as possible there is less likeliness of an open revolt," Ignis said. "There is something else going on here. Who was the man you were speaking with Wiz?"

"Some up and comer," Wiz replied. "A Legatus named Aquila."

"Desperate to be the man who claimed the head of Prince Noctis," Ignis observed. "I suppose nothing would earn you a seat under the Emperor quite like that."

Another low hum, but this time far slower and deeper than any they'd heard yet.

"Damn it, not again!" Prompto shouted.

"Hold your ground," Ignis ordered.

They looked up and saw a massive pyramid shaped ship sailing to the southwest.

"Uh, a mobile base," Gladiolus said. "I bet that's where this Aquila is operating from."

"He'll probably have to make port by now. I imagine he's heading for the old fort," Ignis said.

"Well," Noctis said. "We're only going to make things worse wherever we go unless we clip the wings of this eagle."

"My thought exactly, Highness," Ignis replied. "The winter storm ends tonight. And so too will his reign."


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter Camp - Part 10**

Chocobos were truly magnificent birds. The deep snow barely slowed them down at all as they glided through the forest, finally emerging in the plains of Cleigne by midday. Noctis could see Lestallum clearer than ever, and unfortunately also saw the Imperial dropships hovering about. This madman Legatus would not give them any safe quarter. He had to be dealt with.

They ate as they rode, Wiz tossing the boys some plain wheat biscuits.

"This is for humans, not birds right?" Prompto asked.

"It's for anything that likes to not starve, boy," Wiz called back.

Prompto tried to seem grateful as he chewed on the hard, somewhat bitter biscuit. For its lack of a pleasing texture and taste it was surprisingly filling. Or perhaps Prompto was not masochistic enough to ask for seconds.

"I like it," Gladiolus announced. "Little bits of nutrition packed into every bite."

"It is chemically edible," Ignis replied, secretly seasoning his with some vegetable mash from his cooking pouch.

Wiz passed a second biscuit to Prompto.

"Oh, no thank you I couldn't-"

"It's for your bird numbskull!" Wiz shouted. "These ones are made with a Sylkis green blend. Great for chocobos."

Prompto hesitantly offered it to his peach colored mount and the chocobo gobbled the biscuit up gratefully. The others did the same, and noticed a slight improvement in their birds speed.

"Amazing how long chocobos can run without a rest," Ignis observed.

"If they're bred right," Wiz nodded. "I take good care of these birds and they take good care of me. It's a partnership. So you need to know that I won't be putting any of these birds in danger any longer than I have to."

"When it comes time to attack we'll leave the chocobos behind," Noctis said. "I fight better on foot anyways."

Wiz nodded. "I could come in with you, but I doubt you'd find me any use. I'm just a farmer."

"You can keep our chocobos safe and warm until we return," Ignis said.

Wiz smirked. "Well you couldn't have asked for a better man for that job."

"Hey, don't suppose I could join him on that one could I?" Prompto asked. "I mean I've already been knocked out once this trip."

"Sure," Noctis grunted dismissively, but with a hint of humor in his tone. "Stay back as far as you like."

"We wouldn't want you missing your nap," Gladiolus added.

"It's morally wrong to force the crippled to fight," Ignis finished.

Prompto sighed. "You guys suck."

They rode through the vast plains of Cleigne and it only became apparent to them when it shone in their eyes that the sun was not only setting, but visible.

"Clouds broke," Gladiolus observed, with almost a hint of disappointment.

"About time," Noctis sighed.

"Still plenty cold though. It may take some time to thaw," Ignis said.

"Well let's liberate the good people and then take toasty refuge somewhere," Prompto said. "Oh, and let's not die."

The sun hung low on the horizon as they finally found their rest area, a small Haven on a hill overlooking the Imperial Base. They spot was not only protected by the Havens natural enchantments, but by thick shrubs (which actually made it difficult for them to spot in the dim light).

"I was able to grab the tent. I'm afraid our chairs and most of our food was obliterated," Gladiolus said as he began to unfurl it.

"All of our food save for Wiz's gracious offerings," Ignis clarified.

"So what you're saying is this plan had better work or we'll starve to death," Prompto added.

"You wouldn't starve to death going one day without food," Gladiolus said. He then glanced over Prompto. "Well, _you_ might."

"Hey, I'm a fat kid in a skinny adult body. I've been very good," Prompto announced.

"You all could do with a bit of muscle on you," Gladiolus retorted.

"We can't all be built like bears, Gladio," Ignis replied with a hint of a smile. "As much fun as this conversation is I daresay a meeting of strategy is in order."

"I'm beat Iggy, can't this wait until morning," Noctis whined.

"It cannot because we cannot wait until morning," Ignis explained. "Magitek Troopers require a charging period. The Imperials put most of them to 'sleep' during the night, leaving only a small guard force active. That means night time would be the best time to strike."

"We've been riding all day," Prompto grumbled.

"Ye ain't been running have you?" Wiz barked. "Let the man speak."

Ignis nodded. "Well the plan is simple in the saying, not so easy in the doing. An assassination. We scour the base under cover of darkness until we locate Aquila. We lure him out into the open and Prompto executes him from afar with a sniper rifle."

"Wouldn't it be better to keep him alive?" Noctis asked. He then quickly added. "We need to make sure he stops his raids."

"Where are we gonna keep him?" Gladiolus asked.

"I appreciate the logic in your suggestion, but taking an Imperial Officer prisoner isn't like to make us less of a target," Ignis said.

"But an assassination will?" Noctis asked.

"The assassination is only one part of my plan, Noctis. You are right, killing one man will only antagonize the Empire. We need to send a message that it is not profitable to continue their efforts," Ignis explained. "We will have to utterly destroy the Imperial Base and everyone inside."

Gladiolus let out a low whistle. "Man, Iggy, I don't know what group you're looking at but we're not exactly an army."

Prompto stood back up. "There _is_ a way though."

Ignis raised his eyebrow. "Come to the same conclusion I have?"

Prompto grinned. "You're really smart Ignis, but nobody knows machines like I do. All we have to do is overcharge the Magitek Generator in the center of the base. It's the big machine that keeps the juice flowing to the MTs. We overload the circuit and pow, the whole place powers down. And as for the explosion, well I can definitely rig up a few noisemakers for us."

"Man," Wiz sighed. "You really are something to watch when you get wound up you know that?"

"It will work," Ignis affirmed. "But it is essential that we make sure Aquila dies first. If he somehow manages to escape then it will only bolden his desire for revenge."

"Should be a nasty shock for him though," Noctis observed. "Killed by somebody he thought he just blew up."

"With any luck we won't accidentally blow ourselves up," Gladiolus added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winter Camp - Part 11**

Wiz stayed back at the Haven with the birds. Ignis initially suggested that the old man head for Lestallum but as Wiz wisely pointed out if Lestallum was under Imperial occupation and the Empire was under the impression that he was dead they may have some questions for him.

"Besides," Wiz added with a smirk. "You don't expect me to let you guys off the hook for that one do you? I expect the Treasury Royal to build me a bigger and better Chocobo Post than before."

Noct tried to be casual though he had suffered more than a fair share of guilt over the course of this trip, and the destruction of this man's livelihood weighed heavily on him. "Well, I certainly promise to help you rebuild it to its former glory."

"That sounds like a Royal Decree to me," Ignis said. "You can do no better than the words of the King."

"Damn right," Wiz chuckled. "And do your bones a favor boy and maybe lift a hammer yourself. Gladio's right you know, you're all skin and bones."

The four men set off towards the Imperial Base, moving down the snowy slopes. Surprisingly navigating downhill in the waist-deep snow was the easy part. As they drew closer the attempt to be stealthy was thwarted by the nature of the powder. One cannot be sneaky when one can barely move.

As they drew closer searchlights lit up the plains. They passed left to right in precise sweeps that afforded them little opportunity to move closer in the open.

"What now?" Prompto asked, trying to ignore the frigid stinging in his legs.

"We could disable the searchlight, and its operator with a few bullets," Ignis said. "Though the sound of gunfire would alert the entire base, even if they didn't notice a man down."

"I could do it with one but that won't make a difference," Prompto said.

Gladiolus nodded. "We need to take him out quietly or find some way around."

Noct saw the searchlight, resting at the top of a guard tower on the outskirts of the base. It was outside the walls and could be scaled.

"Prompto, give me your sniper rifle," Noct ordered.

"You're the boss," Prompto said, summoning and then handing it to Noct.

They rarely used this weapon out in the field. Prompto and Noct both preferred pistols. But this was one circumstance where it would be invaluable and not just for the assassination they had planned.

"That's the tower we'll want you at," Noct said looking through the scope. "Perfect view of the base."

"You have a plan?" Ignis asked.

"Rather than have you three blunder through the snow I'll warp to the tower and take out the guard and his two buddies," Noctis said.

"You think you can handle three MTs all by yourself?" Gladiolus asked.

"Nobody else is around. I have the element of surprise. I can take one down on impact, the other two within a few seconds," Noctis said. "I just have to be quick."

"And if you aren't?" Gladiolus asked.

"Well Prompto will have the Sniper Rifle," Noctis said tossing the weapon back to his friend. "So he can save my ass."

And without another word Noctis summoned a bow. This was perhaps his least favorite weapon. A regular arrow would do nothing against the robotic MTs but it definitely had a practical purpose at the moment. He loosed the arrow and disappeared, reappearing atop the tower directly in front of the MT who he'd hit with the arrow. One quick summoning of his sword and the first was severed in half. He was able to rush the second before it could react. The third raised its gun but a quick blast of ice froze the thing solid. Eventually the light from its eyes faded out.

Noctis dug his sword through the ice to make sure the thing was felled and then pushed it over the edge of the tower. It landed softly - at least as softly as a 200 pound pile of metal can fall - into the snow below. Within a few moments Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignin were with him up in the tower.

"No signs of distress?" Ignis asked.

"So far they seem blissfully ignorant," Noctis explained. "So what's the plan from here Iggy?"

"Prompto remains here in the tower with the rifle," Ignis began. "Us three will search for the Legatus."

"Yeah, about that," Prompto interjected. "I think I may have found him."

Prompto raised his head from the scope of the rifle and pointed towards the tower directly above the Magitek Generator. They could barely make out the figure of a few men pacing about. Noctis took the Sniper Rifle and peered through the scope to make out a relatively young captain with dark brown hair and matching armor. He had the same dignified bearing that Noctis had envisioned when he overheard the silky voice back at Wiz's Chocobo Post. He was talking animatedly to two lesser soldiers right next to the bay windows of the tower.

"Right next to a window. This is too easy," Noctis whispered.

"The windows are surely bullet-proof," Ignis said. "We still have to draw him out into the open."

"At least we know where to look now," Gladiolus observed as he popped in the earpiece for his phone.

"I was beginning to wonder if we would ever get to use these," Ignis said, following suit.

"Man you guys look like real spies now," Prompto chuckled nervously.

"Keep your head straight Prompto, you're gonna be our eyes up here," Gladiolus said.

Noctis put his hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Listen to me man. I have no idea how things are going to go down once we're inside. But if we manage to get Aquila outside, take the shot."

Prompto nodded, and returned the kind gesture. "I won't let you down man. You lure him out of his hidey hole and you can count on me to do the rest."


	12. Chapter 12

**Winter Camp - Part 12**

Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus crept through the darkened corners of the fort. These had been established as part of war efforts against the encroaching Empire and were ironically now used to defend their plunder. While searchlights and hastily assembled generator lamps bathed most of the fort in bright yellow and white there were always some corners that couldn't be illuminated. A barely visible red mist hung in the air all over, however - a sign of the Magitek Generator's activity.

"That mist is caused by the electronic disturbance we think," Prompto said over the phone. "At least we'll know for sure when it is down."

"Please try to limit your information to 'need to know' topics," Ignis replied in a stern whisper.

"Sorry," Prompto replied. "You've got two MTs on the other side of that crate. Too bad we don't have a silencer, I could take them both out for you."

"Prompto," Ignis prodded again.

"Right, right. Noct if you go around on the right side you can avoid them. You might be able to take them down if you're quick enough," Prompto said.

Noct cut across his neck with his hand. "Best to avoid fights until we have to."

"We'll take the stealthy approach then," Ignis replied.

Gladiolus took the lead around the right side of the massive shipping container. The dark green metal was marked with all manner of imperial processing text. Something very large was in here - likely a Magitek Armor.

"Don't go waking up one of those mechs if you can manage. Some of them are autonomous and have sensors just like the MTs," Prompto warned.

They reached a corner of the fort and one long stretch of darkness spread out before them. The backsides of buildings and the occasional crate were all that stood between them and the far corner.

"Looks like you don't have any opposition back there. Head down to the second building on your left and wait for my signal in the alley. With some luck we can get you clear across to the central observation tower," Prompto said.

"What's the latest on our quarry?" Ignis asked.

"He's still up there milling about. Though I do see a potential problem," Prompto warned.

"What's that?" Noctis asked.

"The door is locked with a security card reader. You can bet it will be top clearance. And with the reinforced Magitek barrier they added you won't be able to phase through it," Prompto said.

"Any other points of exit for the Legatus?" Ignis inquired.

"None that I can see, but there's probably a trap door to the lower level. Either way, he'll have to leave his bubble," Prompto replied.

The three reached the alley Prompto led them to and hid behind a few barrels. An MT patrol walked by surveying the scene passively before moving on to the next stop on their route. An Imperial soldier went behind them, more carefully inspecting the area.

"He's checking things the MTs might have missed. They're pretty thorough. Be still and quiet," Prompto ordered.

The soldier moved closer to the alley and began to peer his head down in the direction of the three. They were as low as they could possibly be and didn't dare move without Prompto's clearance. Once again Noctis held his breath. Ignis had his daggers ready to go.

"He's spotted you," Prompto said. "He's going to try and pass it off like he didn't but he definitely saw you. Noctis, take him out now. Quick and quiet."

The soldier backed away slightly and reached for his radio, but Noctis was on him in a flash, his blade deep in the soldiers neck. In an instant he ripped off his helmet to cover his mouth and pulled him back into the alley.

"Are we in the clear?" Ignis asked.

The soldier expired in Noctis's arms. He tried to clean some of the blood off his hands.

"Heh, no you aren't. The MTs are wondering where their human buddy got to. We better go loud now," Prompto said.

"What do you propose?" Ignis asked.

"I'll start shooting: that oughta get their attention. Then you three rush to the tower and make sure Aquila doesn't escape," Prompto said.

"Prompto are you sure that's-"

But the first shot rang out before Ignis could finish. Two sniper rounds knocked down the two approaching MTs just in front of the group. Within seconds a claxon rang over the base and all three of the outer searchlights shone on Prompto. Prompto wasn't much of a physical fighter but with a firearm he was nearly unstoppable. Three quick shots took out each searchlight and then - in between ducking behind cover from the return fire - he managed to take out the enemy sentries on the opposite towers from him.

"You better get Aquila in range quick, I'm pretty damn sure I'm gonna have company!" Prompto yelled.

Gladiolus and Noctis were already in the middle of the base rushing towards the tower.

"Noct, you get the head honcho. Let Iggy and I do crowd control!" Gladiolus said. "Prompto can you get this generator down."

"A few well-placed bullets would do the trick but you're better off planting one of the bombs," Prompto ordered before firing a shot at an MT just behind Gladiolus. "You want your eye in the sky don't you?"

"Good point," Ignis said catching up and pulling one of Prompto's homemade IEDs out of his satchel.

"Aw, you used your cooking satchel for me," Prompto observed with a grin.

"I can't wait to see what you've cooked up," Ignis replied.

"Sweet," Prompto said taking down another MT. "Hey Noct, don't go up the stairs, he's dropping down the center. Called it."

Sure enough Noctis saw the Legatus sliding down a pole in the center of the tower's structure. He noticed an emergency hatch at the bottom but he wouldn't be making it all the way down. Noct phased through the support struts and landed on top of Aquila pulling him up by his hair. The Legatus was not phased and quickly spun around kicking out Noctis's knee and turning him around. Now it was Noctis who was at knifepoint.

"How perfect," The Legatus smiled wickedly. "I'm sure the Emperor will reward me far more handsomely for turning over the live body of the crown prince. And here I was worried that I oughtn't have blown you up."

"Prompto!" Gladiolus shouted. "Take the shot!"

"Don't!" Ignis yelled. "You might hit Noctis!"

"I don't have an angle on him from here!" Prompto yelled. "He's got to move him into the open somehow!"

The Legatus wrenched the earpiece out of Noctis's head and smashed it in his free fist. "Won't have you getting any help on this one you petulant brat. Order your friends to stand down or we will kill them all."

"You'd better slit my throat quick then," Noctis retorted. "I'm not budging an inch."

The Legatus laughed. "You want me to leave myself open to your sniper, is that it? Well cheers for some strategic thinking but I won't be obliging your delusions of grandeur. You did quite well for amateurs, but the game is up."

If Noctis could phase he would be out of the man's grasp within an instant, but phasing required focus and it wasn't easy when a knife was inches from ending your life. He had to do something. If he moved, he died. If they moved, they died. And Prompto wasn't going to be able to save him this time.

 _The bomb_ , Noctis realized. He tried to mouth the words but if Prompto didn't have a shot on the Legatus then there was no way he would be able to see his face. Noctis looked at the support struts diagonal crossing. His hand might be visible.

As subtle as he could manage, he pressed his thumb to his enclosed fist twice, miming a button press. He was wondering if Prompto would get the message - and he clearly did as a massive explosion shook through the base. The red mist vanished in an instant, Noctis and the Legatus were flung backwards and a sniper shot rang out through the air.

Noctis landed on the ground hard next to the corpse of Aquila and for the second time this journey he was knocked unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Winter Camp - Part 13**

Noctis awoke on hard, cold steel. The din of the battle had grown silent and still, fading into the calm quiet of a winter's night. Gladiolus lifted his head up and treated his head wound with some foul-smelling medicine.

"What happened?" Noctis asked.

"Well you were blown up," Prompto announced, alarmingly chipper for the sentence he'd just uttered. "But the generator blew with it and all these bad boys powered down. Permanently."

"And the Legatus?"

"Prompto's aim was true," Ignis explained. "Legatus Aquila is no more."

"We should move soon," Gladiolus said. "I'd bet anything the Empire will want to see why they lost contact with one of their bases."

"Agreed," Ignis nodded. "Let's make our way back to the Haven."

They made it outside the front gates of the base only to notice a familiar face. Six of them to be precise. Wiz had arrived with the Chocobos in tow.

"Figured you boys either won or died horribly," Wiz said. "Reckon I'd roll that die and turns out you're alright."

"Happy to see you too Wiz," Prompto replied, folding his arms.

"Well hop on. The radio says a big thaw is comin'. Heat from the meteor in Lestallum mixing with the air or somethin' like that," Wiz explained.

The five men arrived safely back at the Haven and settled down to camp. The sun was already beginning to rise and Noctis wondered how long he'd been out. The pocket radio Wiz had brought with him was still on and reporting the news. Amidst the crackling static the group heard a faint weather report ring out.

"… Temperatures as high as 21 degrees Celsius tomorrow, and continuing through the week. I wouldn't bother trying to shovel your driveway, the sun will do most of your work for you," announced an entirely too cheery male news reporter.

"Sorry to cut you off Tom but we have breaking news now," a female reporter interjected. "The Empire has begun to withdraw its troops from the Cleigne and Duscae regions, including the city of Lestallum. The Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia made a statement just a few moments ago-"

The broadcast cut to a pre-recorded message from the smoothly vile voice of the Imperial Chancellor.

"The Empire regrets the recent actions taken by one of our more overzealous commanders. In his efforts to capture a band of fugitives from the recently captured Crown City he ignored orders from the Imperial High Command and went rogue taking with him a considerable number of Imperial resources. We have caught and executed him and have begun withdrawing all but the standard forces from these recently annexed lands," Ardyn said. "Your Empire apologizes for any inconveniences the citizenry experienced during this already troubling winter storm."

"I guess they can't exactly say 'the Prince of Lucis and his pals killed our Officer and we're just going to let it go,'" Gladiolus observed.

"Does make me wonder what they are playing at. Rather than turn this into a justified counter to terrorist action the Chancellor is making it appear like a public embarrassment," Ignis rubbed his chin. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well we can try to make sense of it in the morning," Noctis said. "I need sleep."

"You were unconscious for an hour Noct, that's plenty of sleep," Gladiolus grunted.

That said, the group did lay down and despite the rising sun - and rising heat- they managed to find sleep quickly enough.

When they awoke the snow level had dropped considerably. Prompto jumped off of the Haven and landed in the shallow, albeit sloshy white powder which now only went up to his shins.

"Ahh! That was stupid! It's still cold and now it's wet!" Prompto whined.

"We can ride the chocobo's back to your car," Wiz said. "Now that the storm's let up you might try getting a signal on your phones too."

"Oh!" Ignis exclaimed. "I'd almost forgotten."

He pulled out his phone and, while his battery was running quite low at less than 10% he was getting service again. He opened his contacts and dialed Cindy, who answered after only a couple rings. The charmingly rustic voice of the country girl began making demands immediately.

"You all had a girl worried sick you know that! I thought you were gonna call me once you got to Lestallum. And what with all this snow and all!"

"Cindy I do apologize but I'm running quite low here so I will need to make this brief," Ignis said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Cindy asked.

"I'm afraid our car is going to need a tow and some serious repair."

"What in tarnation did you all do to it now?!" Cindy asked with a combination of exasperation and amusement.

"You can thank the daemons and the snow I'm afraid. The Regalia is parked - well 'parked' seems a generous term for it - in the Haven between the Coernix Station and Lestallum."

"Roads are clearing up. I could probably sent a tow truck out within the next hour or so," Cindy said.

"Well could you actually postpone the vehicle by a day or so?"

"Why?"

"We're in Cleigne."

"Now what in the hell are you doing all the way out there?"

Ignis sighed. "I'm afraid it's a rather long story."

The five men rode all day, dropping Wiz off at the remains of his chocobo post. The bombing had been terrible but his birds were safe and the area was relatively clear of debris all things considered.

"Heh, the Empire gave be a bigger clearing to work with," Wiz grunted. "And knocked down plenty of trees for lumber to boot. You better fix my post up, boys."

The four continued on through the Alstor Slough and cut across the lake, which the chocobos were now able to swim through. Noctis looked down into the lake but amid the murky depths he could no longer make out the behemoth he had felled. Across the lake he noticed the shack where they'd spent a terrifying night trying to help Prompto recover, and where Noctis tried his hand at ice fishing.

Up and over the road now and the remains of the battle with the MTs and the behemoth were still fresh, preserved by the snow. Noctis could even see most of the Regalia, battered though it was. The ride had taken them all day and the moon was out now, leaving them with nothing left to do but make camp at the haven.

Gladiolus set up the tent and the four laid down to await their rescue in the morning.

"Not a bad end to this bizarre excursion," Ignis observed.

"Next time, let's do less swimming," Prompto replied.

"And bring more food," Gladiolus added.

Noctis had nothing to add. He was already fast asleep and already dreaming of the coming car ride that would take he and his friends back to square one, at the Hammerhead station in Leide. They had managed to overcome every obstacle before them, despite the very long odds. He didn't know what other adventures lay ahead of him - but he knew that whatever else came, he - with the help of his friends - would be able to take it on.

 **The End**


	14. To The Readers

**To The Readers**

In the immortal words of King Regis: "I fear I have left too much unsaid."

This last chapter is just a sort of thank you to those of you who turned this serial into a modest hit (hey 71 follows is a lot for me, lol). Here is some teasers of what I have planned and some other cool stuff you might be interested in.

 **Thanks**

First off, thanks to everybody who followed and favorited and especially those who left reviews. Some of you have been onboard since I started this thing and rode it all the way through. Special shout outs to the following: Grac3, Aesir23, KuroArget, StunningGhost, that (or those) Guests who've been commenting, LuigiWife1551, Bryler, Fergaze and Kibetha.

 **Is There More?**

I am working on three more pieces that will be part of the same mythos but self-contained stories (the idea is one for each season). Winter Camp combined the literary struggles of Man Vs. Nature, Man Vs. Self, and Man Vs. Man. I would like the trend to continue with these three.

Spring Rains will be focused around the Vesperpool and a massive flooding and torrential rainstorm. The group will also have to contend with the fell beasts of the Myrlwood and Steyliff Grove. There will be less Imperial involvement in this one, but there will be some sort of human opponent, perhaps a rival hunter band - I'm not certain yet.

Summer Breeze will be a trek from Galdin Quay to Cape Caem and might possibly include Altissia if I can find a way to not make it clash with the storyline of the game (which I probably can't). I want to keep these stories lore-friendly. Anyway apart from dealing with summer heat this will be a more lighthearted journey than the other three stories. Kind of a Summer Vacation if you will.

Autumn Twilight I haven't thought too much about but it will serve as a wrap-up for the previous stories while still remaining its own thing. I'm thinking it will either center around Leide or Cleigne (specifically the Rock of Ravatogh area) but again, haven't thought that far ahead.

 **I Want More Now!**

Well I have written other stuff, even other serials. If you want more Man Vs. Nature excitement, I'd recommend you look into my Final Fantasy VIII piece _Limit Break_. If you preferred the Man Vs. Man, _SeeD_ is the one I'd recommend though be warned it is an AR piece and the ending is a touch rushed. If you like a good mix and happen to be a fan of Wild Arms 3, you should look into _Wanted_.

I am also slowly but surely working on a novelization of _Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII_ and _The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion_. I have finished a novelization of _Final Fantasy VII_ but since I started writing this thing when I was like 18 (over 10 years ago) it's pretty unpolished stuff. Don't go in expecting anything on the level of S &G or Mr. Ite (both of whom do excellent work and I highly recommend).

 **So What Did You Think of Final Fantasy XV?**

Well without spoiling content, I can say that the ratings it's been averaging of 8 out of 10 is right on the money. The gameplay is phenomenal, and I love the world and characters (obviously). I think there is a great humanity to the main cast and you really feel connected to your bros. The side characters are also great, Cid and Cindy, Biggs and Wedge, Iris, Aranea - each of them has a great little bubble of personality. Also the score and visuals are breath-taking. But the story is severely weak at least as it is right now (and yes, I have watched Kingsglaive and Brotherhood). The story content and DLC that's coming is supposed to help but still. Though I will say I have beaten the thing, played through the final boss and endgame content to the point where I got my main battle cast up to Level 99 and I'm now working my way through a New Game +. If you haven't had the pleasure yet, you gotta do it. And if you haven't I hope this story of mine gave you a little taste of what's in store.

Thanks for reading guys! I'll see you in the next one.


	15. Spring Rains Preview

**Spring Rains - Part 01**

By: Jason Tandro

 _Author's Note: This is a thematic continuation of the story begun in_ **Winter Camp** _. Some plot elements will be carried over, but it remains essentially a stand-alone story. Still, if you want to get the full picture, I recommend reading Winter Camp first._

 _-_

Gladiolus moved a massive log into position near Wiz's shack, grunting with suppressed annoyance as he did so. He couldn't help but notice Prompto and Noctis sitting to the side playing on their phones. Ignis was, at least, cooking their dinner.

"We'd be done this repair sooner if you all would help," Gladiolus grunted.

"Hey we put up a cabin in the course of two weeks," Prompto said. "I think we have earned a break."

"Your break has lasted all day," Gladiolus barked. "We only have the tool shed left."

"All the more reason for you to do it yourself. We'd just get in the way," Noctis teased.

Gladiolus lifted his greatsword and rent the log in two with a single strike. He then began to chop these into rough wooden planks with a newfound fury.

"Did we make him mad, you think?" Noctis asked.

"You could help him," Ignis said, before taking a taste of his experimental soup. Ignis coughed slightly and made a note to add a bit less pepper next time.

"We still need to know where we're going next. I mean if I'm supposed to be looking for these old tombs, we'll have to hit the road again soon," Noctis explained.

"Not before we have finished our obligation to Wiz. We owe him for the chocobos he loaned us," Ignis explained. "To say nothing of what happened to his post because of us."

Gladiolus let out a cry somewhere between a howl and a bellow as he began to hammer boards into place. Apparently in his anger his first strike had missed the nail and hit his thumb instead.

"So, uh, where is Wiz anyway?" Prompto asked.

"He went into Lestallum to pick up some friends of his. Apparently they are planning an excursion to the Vesperpool area. Which, incidentally Noct, is where I would suggest we travel next," Ignis explained.

"What kind of excursion?" Noctis asked.

"I can't say I know the details. Perhaps we should ask his friends when they arrive," Ignis said.

There was another bellow and then the sound of a greatsword carving through a poor defenseless oak which came crashing to the ground a few hundred meters away.

"I'm gonna go help him," Prompto said.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough of a break for now," Noctis added.

 **Continued in Spring Rains, see my profile for the full chapter and story.**


End file.
